


Not Your Time

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Tim feels like his job with the Wayne family is done. He tries to remove himself from the equation. What he didn't count on is that he's part of the Wayne family and they won't lose him so easily.





	1. Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! YOU!!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS, LISTEN TO THIS WARNING!!! 
> 
> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND SELF HARM!!!!
> 
> Don't put yourself in danger to read this. It's really not worth it.

Tim Drake wasn't having a great time. He hadn't talked to his family in a while. Which was admittedly bad. Well, he had, but only business wise. Not his incredibly stressful day job (CEO of Bruce fucking Wayne's company.) His night job. As a vigilante. A fucking vigilante. Red Robin, not even Robin anymore. No, Dick had given that to Damian. 

Tim wasn't suicidal. No, that implied he wanted to die. Well, at the very least, if he was, it wasn't conscious. He just didn't want to be awake, or in existence anymore. He had no reason to be. Bruce wasn't lost anymore, he had a Robin still, Jason was alive and their relationship was on the mend. Dick was doing fine. Cass and Steph were great. Barbara was alright too. 

There wasn't a reason to stick around. Gotham had enough vigilantes anyways. He was just kind of extra. A fill-in until he wasn't needed. To be clear, what he was doing wasn't an attempt. It wasn't. Because he didn't intend to die. He wasn't seeking out the grave. He was just looking for an ending. 

He'd gotten the idea watching American Gods. Laura Moon and her bug spray. He wasn't even sure it would work. Okay, that was a lie. It probably would. Perks of a high salary, he could afford a hot tub. Alright, so maybe Tim was actively seeking death. Still, it was his time to leave. 

He shut himself into the tub with a can of bug spray and some limited oxygen supply. He let himself drift for a moment before he lifted the can and sprayed. His lungs hated him for it. The only escape from the toxic air was the water he floated in. It didn't take long for him to pass out. 

Waking up wasn't a fun ordeal. He was in the hospital. A private room. The sounds of the machines beeping were frustrating. 

"What the fuck Replacement?"

Jason sounded royally pissed. Tim had majorly screwed up something. Jason wasn't supposed to care about this. He wasn't supposed to care about him. 

"Jay…."

Tim's voice was raspy. His throat protested his efforts to speak.

"What the Hell? Do you know how worried we were. We don't hear from you for a month, then Damian is calling for help because you tried to suffocate yourself?"

"Damian found me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he dragged you out of your stupid pool too. He's strong for someone so short."

"I don't weigh much."

"Yeah, if anything you don't weigh enough."

Tim sighed. 

"I'm tired Jason. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah. Yeah we can, in fact there's an entire family discussion scheduled for tomorrow."


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up, and the family has a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talking about suicide and suicide attempts

There was a dull hope in Tim's mind that tomorrow wouldn't come. Time didn't care about his hopes though, so come it did. He didn't expect anyone to be waiting for him really. He half thought they'd forget. Another hope crushed. Out of all the people he expected it Damian hadn't really made it onto the list. 

Damian didn't seem conscious, despite his opened eyes. He jumped a bit when Tim's eyes cracked open. He didn't say anything until he was sure Tim had fully regained consciousness.

"Coffee?"

"You're an addict. A troublesome addict. Do you know how worried everyone was? We can't lose you Drake."

There was a very long silence while Tim processed Damian's outburst. 

"But you don't like me."

"What?"

"You don't like me. Why would you worry?"

"I don't want you dead you idiot. Not anymore at least. You're frustrating but I don't want you dead. Even if I hadn't come to value you, father would be destroyed. You can't die."

"But…..but I'm done…. I filled my role."

"I'm calling father and the others in. They need to hear whatever nonsense drove you to this."

Tim didn't protest. His brain wasn't caffeinated enough to fight with Damian. Bruce, Dick, and Jason filed into the room.

"Drake, repeat what you were saying about your 'role'." 

The others were looking at him expectantly. Tim fought back the urge to cringe away from their stare. 

"I said I filled my role. I'm done. I'm not necessary anymore."

Jason's explosion was immediate.

"What the actual hell Tim?"

"I….You don't need me anymore. You're all doing better. I've done what was needed, now there's no more reason for me to be around."

"You tried to off yourself because you didn't think we needed you?"

"Yeah."

Dick took a sharp breath.

"Tim, the point of family isn't being needed. You aren't a tool. You're a person and a part of this family. We want you around."

Tim was vaguely aware that he was crying. He was more focused on Bruce, who had moved to hug him. 

"I'm so sorry Tim. We'll get you help. You're going to be okay."

Tim let out a choked sob.

"Thank you. But first can someone get me coffee?"


End file.
